Little Crushes
by callmecaralynn
Summary: Hinata has got a little crush on the beloved ace, Asahi. When he can't seem to stop talking about it Kageyama starts to get annoyed.


"Ih rea-y glad Ahahi oined the heam." Hinata said, his mouth full of tooth paste. Kageyama was at the sink next to him, patting some sort of moisturizer onto his skin. On one of the earlier days of training camp Hinata had attempted to tease the king for his arduous skin care regiment, but he had been promptly scolded by Suga who was apparently equally obsessed with skin health.

"I can't understand you." Kageyama stated simply.

"I said," Hinata replied after spitting into the sink and wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his oversized baseball tee, "That I'm glad Asahi joined the team!"

"Him and Nishinoya will be good additions."

"Yeah and since we'll have and ace we'll really be unstoppable!"  
"It is good to have team members with actual experience," Kageyama pointed out, but Hinata was too far into his imagination to notice the blow.

"He's very tall, which is good! Not that being short is bad at all, but he's tall and really strong looking. Tsukki is tall but he's all flimsy. Asahi kind of looks like a bear… but a teddy bear, obviously. And he's got better hair than Tsukki too. I wonder if my hair could go back like that… Kageyama do you have a hair elastic thing?"

"No," he replied, "I'm going to bed." Kageyama headed out of the bathroom, making his way to the futon he had set up earlier, but Hinata just followed behind him, continuing to talk.

"Ah… I could ask Suga for one. He might have something like that, right? Hmm… where did he and Daichi go?"

"You could borrow one from Asahi," Kageyama returned, clearly annoyed as he settled himself under his blanket. Kageyama had already had to listen to Hinata enough during practice and would much rather enjoy some alone time at this point. Hinata was unrelenting.

"Haha, don't be silly Kageyama. I can't ask _Asahi_! That'd be embarrassing!"

"As opposed to everything else you do." Kageyama turned to face away from the other boy, hoping this would be enough to shut him up.

"I'm not embarrassing!"

"The first time you saw Asahi play you spaced out so much that he hit you square in the face. I think you've already embarrassed yourself in front of our ace."

There was a pause, and for a moment Kageyama thought Hinata had actually made the sensible choice of going to sleep. Before he could fully believe this, however, he was being assaulted with a pillow.

"You're so mean Kageyama!"

"Stop being a dumbass and go to sleep!" the boy shouted back, grabbing Hinata's pillow out of his hands and tossing it across the room. While Hinata was stomping over to retrieve his pillow, Kageyama took the opportunity to put in his earbuds. He liked to fall asleep listening to English podcasts, mostly because he could pretend that it was like studying in his sleep. He was doing pretty poorly in his English class after all, but he'd rather focus his time perfecting volleyball strategy than doing verb conjugations.

He could hear Hinata grumbling over the sound of his podcast, but it didn't take long for it to die out as he heard the rustle of fabric that signified Hinata resolving to go to sleep.

Kageyama wasn't quite sure why Hinata had decided to go to sleep so early. Most of their other teammates were still awake in the other room, chatting away. Tanaka and Nishinoya were being particularly boisterous, analyzing the different ways in which Kiyoko said "See you later." When Kageyama had announced that he was going to sleep—he had a rather strict sleeping schedule—Asahi and Ennoshita had tried to quiet them down, but there was no point to it. The only person that could really silence the pair was Suga, and he had gone off to discuss strategy with Daichi. Why Hinata hadn't chosen to stay up with everyone else was a mystery.

It seemed to Kageyama that the more people there were on the team, the more Hinata seemed to stick to him. It didn't make much sense to the boy. After all, Hinata was fairly outgoing, and he certainly had the energy to keep up with everyone else, and yet, he was still too often at Kageyama's side. If it got any worse they'd end up like Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

In all actuality, Kageyama wasn't sure he would really mind that. He wasn't so interested in having someone dote on him like Yamaguchi did to Tsukki, but it might be nice to have someone to study with. Maybe if he had someone to force him to study he'd be able to pass English, not to mention it'd be nice to have a friend's house to go to when he got tired of hearing his parents' complaints. Kageyama turned his podcast up louder, hoping it would turn his thoughts away from Hinata tossing and turning beside him.

Hinata always took a while to fall asleep, but it was even worse during training camp. He couldn't get comfortable, and he wasn't even really tired. The practice wore him out, but he'd much rather be up getting to know Asahi and Noya better. Still, he knew that if he went to sleep late like everyone else that he'd spend the whole night too afraid to move and get comfortable. He wouldn't want to keep them up with all his tossing and turning, though it wouldn't be so bad if Kageyama couldn't sleep so much. Hinata didn't have to worry about annoying Kageyama because he already knew that he did.

Not to mention that he was sure Kageyama would get lonely sleeping in that room alone. It was too dark in there, so any sane person would be afraid to sleep there by themselves, or, at least, that's what Hinata figured. Although, Kageyama might be mean enough to scare away anything that'd be lurking in the dark.

"Night Kageyama," Hinata mumbled.

When Kageyama woke up he found that Hinata's back was pressed firmly against his own. He supposed it could be worse—the orange haired boy could have chosen to wrap himself around Kageyama like some of their other teammates—but it was still pretty annoying. Kageyama wasn't very fond of people touching him. He turned himself onto his back, rolling Hinata closer to Yamaguchi as he did so. While it took a while for Hinata to fall asleep, he seemed to have no problem staying that way.

Kageyama had awoken before his alarm, as he often did. After vigorously rubbing his eyes, he managed to get himself up, grabbing his bag and heading to the bathroom as quietly as he could. He changed quickly, hoping no one would come in as he did. While he understood that modesty wasn't really practical in the sports world, he still wished to keep himself from being exposed too much. He was insanely grateful to Suga who had told Tanaka that going shirtless all week was in no way acceptable.

While he brushed his teeth, Asahi entered the bathroom, looking as if he was still asleep. His hair was down for once, falling just along his collar bone, and it seemed horribly messy.

"Good morning Azumane," Kageyama managed to get out. Asahi just sort of groaned, splashing himself with water a few times.

"Never sleep between Tanaka and Noya," he finally replied.

"I could have figured that one out myself."

"Fair enough," Asahi replied with a snort, fishing in his bag for his water bottle. Wrapped around it were several hair ties, one of which Asahi pulled off to hold his bun in place.

"Uh…" Kageyama began, "Could I borrow one of those? I normally use a headband to hold back my hair when I wash my face but mine snapped… One of those would at least keep the front part back."

"Yeah sure," Asahi replied with a smile.

Hinata was sitting at the table, his legs pull up to his chest, as Tanaka and Ennoshita worked to prepare breakfast. He had offered to help, but Tanaka was insistent that there couldn't be too many cooks in the kitchen, though this was mostly just a ploy to keep Suga from burning anything.

"Make sure to tell Kiyoko what an excellent cook I am," Tanaka exclaimed, a big grin plastered across his face.

"Of course! It's really cool that you know how to cook Tanaka senpai!" Hinata returned.

"Yeah, I know. It's pretty great. Kiyoko is going to be so happy once she's my girlfriend because I'm going to make her a great lunch every day."

"Ahh! That's so nice! I wish I could cook so that I could make the person I loved lunches! I'm sure Kiyoko will really appreciate it."

Kageyama came out of the bathroom, fully dressed and ready for the day, unlike most of the teammates who remained in their pajamas. His expression was as mean as ever, in Hinata's opinion, and it seemed focused solely on the orange haired boy. Hinata moved his legs to rest on the floor as he approached, ready to make a break for it if Kageyama attacked him. (Well, he would have been ready if his legs hadn't fallen asleep.)

"Don't lean against me when you sleep dumbass." Kageyama said when he reached the table.

"Ah, sorry Kageyama," Hinata replied, afraid to make him angry so early in the day, "I normally sleep next to a wall..."

"Could be worse," Daichi added, "I'm pretty sure Noya slept on top of Asahi."

"He was half on top of me too!" Tanaka added.

"I don't care," Kageyama replied, "Just don't do it again."

As Kageyama walked toward the fridge, something slipped out of his fingers, falling onto the linoleum.

"Kageyama you dro—"

"I don't want it," he replied to Hinata. The spiker bent down, picking the object off the ground. A smile quickly lit up Hinata's face.

"Well I'll keep it then!"

"Whatever dumbass," Kageyama mumbled as Hinata rolled the hair tie onto his wrist.


End file.
